Felicidad
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Al fin lo habia encontrado de nuevo, ese sentimiento que tanto le hacia falta.


Felicidad.

La noche por fin llego a Risembool, Ed, Al, Winry y la tía Pinako habían pasado todo el día platicando desde la llegada de los hermanos Elric, por fin estaban en casa, sanos, con sus cuerpos de vuelta y habiendo salvado a toda Amestris .

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto mas alto todos decidieron ir a dormir, mañana habría más tiempo para conversar, los tres rubios subieron, ya que la habitación de Pinako estaba abajo, y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Edward se cambio para dormir y se acostó en su cama. Disfruto un momento del silencio y la paz que al fin le rodeaba, por fin… todo había acabado, su adorado hermano al fin tenía su cuerpo, que era lo que mas en la vida Edward había deseado y lo había conseguido, ahora… solo tenía a una persona en su mente, ya no tenía que hacerla esperar, ahora él podía, él podía…

El repentino ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo alarmo y sin esperar se sentó de golpe en la cama solo para calmarse al ver la figura de su amiga de la infancia.

—Winry…—susurro el nombre de la mecánica, ella dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa.

—¿Estas despierto?—pregunto como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

—¿Qué sucede Win?—ignoro la pregunta de la chica preocupado de que algo hubiera ocurrido.

—Nada… es solo que… solo quería…—su voz se quebró de repente haciendo que el Elric mayor se asustara y poniéndose de pie se acercara a Winry posicionando sus manos en los hombros de esta.

—¡Winry!—menciono preocupado.

—No, no es nada—sonrió aun con lagrimas en los ojos—solo quería asegurarme de que no fuera una fantasía—esta afirmación solo confundió mas a Edward, quien alzo una ceja sin entender.

—¿Fantasía?

—Eh esperado a que tu y Al regresaran al fin a casa tanto tiempo, que se me hace irreal…

Ed apretó los labios, siempre supo que Winry los esperaba y los esperaría para toda su vida si ellos se lo pedían, pero jamás pensó en el gran daño que ambos le causaban al alejarse de ella de esa manera, lo hacían por su bien, debían protegerla, pero mientras su físico se mantenía a salvo la pobre mecánica por dentro sufría aun cuando lo escondiera con una sonrisa.

—Ya no llores Winry, has estado derramando lagrimas desde que llegamos, te secaras si sigues así—intento bromear para elevar sus ánimos, su amiga le dedico una breve sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero… por fin volvieron y ver a Al… con su cuerpo—sus lagrimas se intensificaron—al fin lo lograste Ed, se que siempre te has sentido culpable de lo que paso, pero ahora Alphonse está de regreso, ahora puedo abrazarlo, él puede comer, sentir el viento en su cara… todo lo que te propusiste lo lograste.

Edward no pudo más que sonreír ante el discurso dado por la Rockbell, ella había estado irradiando de felicidad desde que vio el cuerpo de Al, ver a su amiga así le hizo pensar que todo lo que sufrieron para llegar a donde estaban había valido la pena.

—Perdón por molestarte, debes estar cansado—se alejo ligeramente de él y Edward sintió pánico inmediato al verla alejarse—te dejare dormir.

La chico volteo para retirarse del cuarto, pero casi enseguida sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban por detrás.

—Perdóname—escucho como el oji dorado le susurraba, Winry abrió los ojos de la impresión… ¿Por qué Ed le pedía perdón?—Perdóname—volvió a susurrar—Siempre has estado ahí para nosotros y lo único que pude darte fueron preocupaciones y tristezas, tú no te merecías nada de lo que ocurrió… perdóname.

—Tonto—susurro mientras aun atrapada en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y devolverle el abrazo—Lo haría un millón de veces otra vez con tal de estar con ustedes.

—Tonta—esta vez fue él quien la apretó más hacia sí—no tienes idea del miedo que sentía cuando estabas ahí… yo… yo…—su voz comenzó a entrecortarse y su rostro a sonrojarse, demonios, había enfrentado a quimeras y a homúnculos ¿Y no podía pronunciar dos palabras?

—¿Qué… que es Edward?—escucho el mismo nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él en esos momentos.

¡Pero qué demonios! Le diría lo que sentía o se dejaba de llamar Edward Elric.

—Winry yo…—busco sus ojos y tomándole la cara con una mano la acerco a la suya—yo te a…—rozo los labios de la mecánica sin que ella se lo impidiera y justo cuando al fin tendrían ese beso que ambos habían anhelado hacía mucho tiempo la puerta se abrió.

—Hermano…—dijo Alphonse mientras se frotaba los ojos para terminar de despertar, al terminar vio a su hermano en la esquina de su habitación y a su mejor amiga del lado totalmente contrario a Ed, ambos ocultaban sus caras.

—¿Qué no sabes tocar Al?—mascullo Edward con un deje de molestia.

—Perdón—se rio tontamente Al—es que no puedo dormir y pensé venir a verte… ¿Qué hace aquí Winry?—cuestiono con inocencia fingida.

—Ah… ah…—tartamudeo la chica—Solo venia a checar la pierna de Ed—menciono mientras mostraba una sonrisa claramente falsa.

—¿A mitad de la noche?—volvió a preguntar el Elric menor.

—¡Si a la mitad de la noche! ¿Algún problema?—amenazo la rubia poniendo fin a las preguntas de Alphonse que solo sonreía sin creerse nada de lo que su amiga le decía.

—Perdón que tenga que pedirte esto Win—comenzó a decir Alphonse—pero… de verdad tengo mucha hambre—se sonrojo un poco ante su pedido.

Los ojos de la mecánica se iluminaron en seguida sorprendiendo a ambos Elric.

—No te preocupes, eh querido prepararte algo de comer desde hace tanto tiempo,… ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿quedaron zanahorias? O tal vez mejor la carne de…—comenzó a murmurar cosas para sí misma haciendo que los hermanos se voltearan a ver y comenzaran a reír.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos—empujo por los hombros Edward a Winry mientras los tres bajaban por las escaleras.

Ed tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor contemplando como Winry comenzaba a preparar la comida y como Al trataba de picar de ella ganándose regaños de su amiga. Sonrió inconscientemente… no se había sentido así desde que su madre estaba con vida… al fin lo había encontrado otra vez, al fin había encontrado la felicidad.


End file.
